Rebirth
by NitexXxMare
Summary: Its been 12 years since Eragon has killed Galbatorix, the Mad King. 12 years since Eragon settled down on a place to raise future Riders. But somewhere to the West, across the seas from Alagaesia, evil stirs. And now it has it's gaze set on Alagaesia. Are the new Riders strong enough to oppose this threat? Or will Alagaesia fall?
1. Prologue

**Hello reader, and welcome to my story. I will go ahead and say this, but only once. I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, any characters from it are not mine. They belong to CP. Any characters not from the Inheritance Cycle are the ones that I own. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

**~NitexXxMare**

Prologue

Fire. That was all Eragon saw. He spun a full circle, and everywhere he looked there was fire, consuming everything around him. He heard screaming of men, women, and children alike, all echoing around him. But yet all he saw was fire. He fell to his knees, closing his eyes that burned from the smoke. _How can this be, _Eragon thought to himself as tears streamed from his eyes. Suddenly, the roar of the fire and screams of people, stopped. He opened his eyes. Finding himself in a dark chamber. Eragon looked around again, confused.

_Where am I?_

It was the only thought running through his mind, until a voice came from the shadows. "Where you are doesn't matter." said the voice, sounding like thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Who are you?" asked Eragon, peering into the veil of darkness.

"I have many names, none of which you would recognize. But you may call me...Vorean. And long have I waited for this chance."

Vorean chuckled, more to himself, as the sound echoed around Eragon. "I have preparations to make. Enjoy your time, for now it is limited."

**Yes I know this is short. I won't make promises of super long chapters like some you see on here. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review.**

**~NitexXxMare**


	2. Rising Sun

**The second chapter, longer than the prologue of course. Hope you enjoy, readers. Don't forget, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**

Rising Sun

Eragon sat up, gasping for breath as sweat ran down his forehead. He quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, gripping the frame as he stared at the floor. He stood up and got dressed, eager to do something to get his mind off his recent nightmare. After dressing himself, Eragon went and stood in front of his window, watching as the sun rose over the mountains miles away, the sun itself reflecting off lake Mirran. He smiled then, feeling some of his worries drift away, that is until someone behind him spoke aloud.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said the voice.

Eragon tensed, instinctively reaching for his sword, Brisingr, as his sudden weariness was pushed away to make room for adrenaline. He turned around, only to face his student Narga, who had arrived here a few weeks ago. Eragon scowled and steadied his heart rate, sheathing Brisingr. "Damn it Narga," cursed Eragon as he tried to relax again, "don't do that again or next time you won't be so lucky!" Eragon brushed past Narga, heading for the door that lead out of his chambers, with Narga hot on his heels.

"Ah but you didn't!" A cheekish grin pulled on the corners of Narga's mouth. "That and I was standing far enough away that there was no possibility that you would hit me."

Eragon rolled his eyes, a habit that developed not soon after Narga's arrival. _He seems to forget that with a simple lunge I could have closed that meager distance... _Eragon thought to himself as he and Narga walked down a semi long corridor that lead to a set of large double doors. He suddenly had anouther thought, "What are you doing up so early Narga, and mor importantly, what were you doing in my chambers?" He glanced to his left, noticing that Narga had a slight skip in his step.

"Eh," was the only answer he received.

Eragon let it be as he walked down the corridor and pushed open the doors, Narga skipping past him.

After entering the main hall, Eragon looked around the room slowly. It was a large room, meant to be a gathering place for those who came to visit or live here. The room itself was oval shaped, with tapestries adorning the smooth stone walls, and polished marble floors.. Not much furniture was set in the room. A simple oak wood round table was set the in middle of the room, with no less than twenty chairs surrounding it. A circular map was set in the middle of the large table, showing Du Fells Shur'tugalar, or The Rider's Mountain in the middle, in the middle, with all of the surroundings shown in color. Eragon stepped up to the table, eyeing the map. The forest was to the north, extending for miles. What lay beyond was unknown to Eragon. To the west was the rather large lake, Mirran. The lake stretched north to south for at least a dozen miles, while the western shore stretched to the eastern at least twice that distance, if not more. For those who flew over it, the lake seemed like a small ocean, but not quite so. To the east were the barren Mad Hills. Eragon named them so because if you were to walk among them too long, you would seemingly go mad from the maze of rolling hills. To the south lay a slow curve of the Az Ragni river, over the river were more forests. Beyond that lay Alagaesia. Eragon sighed and waved a hand over the map, whispering a few words in the ancient language. The map, powered by magic, suddenly starts shifting until Eragon could see the land of Alagaesia, some of the larger cities looking like black dots. Eragon smiled and spoke another few words, watching as the map shifted back to its regular appearance. Eragon sighed and collapsed in a chair. He slouched and closed his eyes, even as Narga came bursting out of the set of double doors opposite of the ones he and Eragon just left. Narga skipped to the table then settled in a chair to Eragon's left. He kept his eyes closed, trying to get a moments more rest. The moment was short lived, as the same set of double doors Narga just came from, burst open again.

Noise echoed around him, from the higher pitched voices of women, to the sing song voice of an elf, all the way to a rough voice of a Kull. Eragon sighed and sat up, opening his eyes, even as the rest of his students sat around him. He first looked to his left, seeing Narga, a short thin boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He then looked at Vis, a human girl with elven features and white gold hair and gray eyes.

He then looked to the twin boys, Luthian and Tial. With red hair, high cheekbones, pointed noses, and piercing blue eyes, they were among the more noticeable at the table.

Eragon's gaze then fell on Cel, a Kull with rough, chisled features, yellow eyes, and a mouthful of fangs. Since Cel was a Kull, he was the largest of the group, his horns only making him seem larger.

Eragon turned to his right then, his eyes running over Ria. She was a girl with raven black hair and eyes to match. During her first few days here, she seemed unapproachable, but they soon realized that she was the most talkative in the group.

Talking to Ria was the elven boy, Lein, with white hair and emerald green eyes. He had a smile on his face as he listened to Ria ramble on. The two were very close, it was rare to ever see them apart besides when they were sleeping. And even that, Eragon was unsure of.

Sitting close by him was Dreg, and his sister Fran. Both bore the regular brown hair and brown eyes look with rugged facial features, like those who are always traveling, though their builds were quite opposite. Dreg was tall and built like a blacksmith, while his sister was shorter and more athletic build. They were quiet, as expected, since they had only been here for a couple weeks. Eragon didn't know too much of their histroy, but judging by Dreg's scar covered hands and Fran's darting glances at the exit, their history wasn't too good.

Eragon was content in listening to his students talk of this and that, but he knew he had to get the days activities started. Slowly, he stood up, and leaned on his hands on the rough wood of the table as his students fell silent.

Eragon cleared his throat, "How did everyone sleep?"

The congregation answered with a simple, "Good." He nodded and stood up straight, rolling his shoulders.

"Is everyone ready to begin today?" Eragon asked, smiling at each of his students individually, even as some smiled back. Everyone eagerly nodded, the motion looking rather odd for one the likes of Cel. Eragon laughed to himself, then gained his composure.

Cel stood and spoke first, "What is our first lesson today Eragon-ebrithil?" As Cel spoke, Eragon compared his voice to a mountain crawling across a field of gravel.

Eragon smiled with a gleam in his eyes, "We are going to practice flying."

He tried hard not to cover his ears as the main hall was filled with whoops and cheers. His students eagerly got up away from the table and ran out of the main entrance to the hall, momentarily letting natural light flow into the lantern lit room. Eragon followed them, choosing to walk rather than run.

Eragon entered the Dragon's Den a few moments later, stepping inside in time to see Cel and his large black dragon, Ristav, take a dive off the large opening that showed outside. Being higher in the air than most of The Rider's Mountain, you could see for miles around.

He watched as Ristav bore Cel with ease, the dragon having a faster growth rate than most to accommodate his Rider's size.

Soon after Cel were the twins. Though only Luthian was a Rider, Tial refused to be seperated from his brother. Their crimson dragon, Fang, took a running jump off the opening's edge, opening his wings to glide for a couple hundred feet before turning turning back to the Den. Fang seemed to not have much trouble bearing both Luthian and Tial, though sometimes Eragon thought he saw the red dragon slow under the weight of two people.

Nargo was next, riding his copper dragon Fenrist as they took off, flying higher than the rest of the dragons as they playfully chased each other or engaged in mock battles.

Flying along with Narga was Vis, with her white dragon Celia gracefully beating her wings to keep them aloft. Eragon tried not to stare at her for too long, for Celia's white scales were terribly blinding in sunlight.

Ria was slow to take off with her sandy dragon Near. Eragon wondered at that for a second then realized she was waiting for Lein.

Lein strode up next to Near, riding his golden dragon Farvel as they jumped off the edge together, laughing all the while.

The last two were the brother and sister. Dreg was already taking off on his fire orange dragon Altear with his sister right behind him, riding her fire orange dragon Song. Eragon found it an odd coincidence that their dragons were related also, coming from the same batch of eggs that another dragon laid some few years back. Soon enough all of his students were in the air. Eragon waved them off, and they took off excitedly towards the training field. He stayed behind, looking for his own dragon Saphira. _Saphira..._He whispered through their mental link. There wasn't an answer from within the den, but instead somewhere outside. _I am not there little one, but here. _Eragon heard Saphira muse. He made his way over to the opening, _And where is here? _Before Eragon heard an answer, a blue blur dove past the opening, sending a gust of wind Eragon's way that knocked him back. With a stifled shout, Eragon braced his legs, maintaining his balance. _You did that on purpose! _Eragon shouted across their bond, making sure to have a playful tone. _Did what fly? _Saphira asked innocently as she landed in the Den. Eragon just laughed and shook his head, then proceeded to climb up to the saddle. _New day Saphira? _Eragon asked as she opened her wings to take off. _New day! _Saphira exclaimed, roaring as she dove off the edge, the sun to their backs as she flew to the training grounds.


	3. New Arrivals

**Now, this chapter is a little longer than the last, sorry for making you readers wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review! The next chapter will be an Arya POV, hope I do it to your standards.**

**~NitexXxMare**

News and New Faces

Eragon collapses on his bed, muscles sore from the exertion of today's earlier activities. He rubbed his bruised shoulder, remembering how earlier Narga managed to slip past his defenses and give him a swift jab. Talkative as that boy may be, he was good with a sword. Even with the blade dulled by magical means, Eragon still couldn't help but think at how much they could still harm. Eragon laid there, eyes tracing lines on the ceiling as his mind wandered. He thought of a lot. He thought of his students, his new home, and the elves that also inhabited The Rider's Mountain. While thinking of the elves, his mind brought up one elf in particular, Arya. He and Arya had maintained a constant stream of communications by letters, and the off chance, scrying. But that communication suddenly stopped about two years ago, leaving Eragon to wonder what had happened.

Eragon sighed, closing his eyes as he faced the ceiling. _What's wrong little one? _Asked Saphira, worried for her Rider.

He was silent for a moment, _It's just...I miss her. Even just writing letters made me feel better about leaving. It still hurt, mind you, but it was better. _He could feel Saphira's own sorrow over their leaving, remembering her time with Firnen. Eragon sent her a wave of love, hating it when she felt sad.

_Don't worry Saphira, we might here from them soon._

_I know I try to be optimistic but...I miss him like you miss Arya._

Eragon swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling tears fill his eyes as he thought of how they said goodbye. Taking a deep breath, he forced them back and stood up, pushing those emotions away. There was one emotion though that refused to budge, hope. Hope that he might receive a letter, just a simple letter, even that would help his aching heart.

He stared at the moon, watching it ever so slowly move across the night sky. He must have stood there longer than he thought, for when he came out of his trance-like state, his legs ached. He decided then it was time to sleep, and try to forget his feelings. So that's what he did.

Eragon awoke what felt like a few hours later, feeling no better rested than last night. Groaning as he stretched his sore muscles, he swung his legs over the edge and leaned his head back, rolling his shoulders. He heard a similar growl come from Saphira, _I love flying, I do. But sparring with other dragons can be rather tiresome if you do it for hours on end._ Eragon smiled, slowly standing up and making his way to his clothes.

After slipping on a tunic and breeches, he made his way to the Main Hall. Narga was not there to accompany him this time, leaving Eragon a few more moments of peace to think. Eragon looked around the corridor as he walked, admiring the same tapestries he saw everyday. _The elves have a knack for sewing..._he thought to himself. He turned to face forward just in time as he was about to run into Blödhgarm, one the elves who had been assigned as a body guard those many years ago. He quickly stopped his walk and smiled at the elf.

"My apologies, Blödhgarm, I was not paying attention to where I was going"

The elf simply dipped his head in response before speaking, "Sorry to coming so early Shadeslayer, but you received a letter some time during the night. It was on the Main Hall's table when I was making my way to the courtyard."

He quickly handed the letter to Eragon, before bowing and turning to walk away, leaving Eragon to wonder at who the letter was from. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the letter, as if willing it to tell him who wrote it. _I don't think the paper will talk little one. Something tells me you should read it. _said Saphira in a teasing tone. He laughed softly, more to himself as he pried the wax seal off of the paper, pushing open the double doors and walking into the hall. Little did he know his students were sitting at the table, watching him intently as he settled in his chair, oblivious. Eragon slowly unfolded the paper, then read the letter:

**_Eragon,_**

**_I know it has been some time since I last wrote you, and you have my sincerest apologies for that. I would've written a thousand times but certain things kept me from doing so. Again, you have my apologies. Since it has been a while since my last letter, I have to ask. How are you? How is the training of the Rider's coming along? I hope all is well with you. _**

**_Now, this letter bears a rather important message. For the past year, humans have been arriving from the sea to the west of Alagaesia. Normally that would not raise suspicion, but their reasons do. They speak of war and famine from the lands they sailed. They speak of a unearthly conqueror, one who rules with an iron fist. The port cities have been put on alert, in case this enemy decides to sail to us himself. I do not think it likely, but it's best to be prepared._**

**_This letter also holds better news, Eragon. Another egg hatched! The Rider is rather young though, that's why we opted to not send him your way after his scheduled time with us. The egg itself hatched about six months ago, but we wanted to make sure he was prepared, along with his dragon, before sending him off to you. But now it seems he is ready. This may come as a surprise, but I am actually accompanying the Rider myself. _**

**_Now, if I am correct, you will receive this letter when the moon is at its highest point on the night of the third day of the week. We shall arrive a noon or sunset the next day._**

**_May the stars watch over you,_**

**_Arya._**

Eragon read and reread the letter until it was carved into his memory. _Noon or sunset tomorrow?! _He exclaimed, _Noon's only a mere few hours from now! I have to somehow clean, gather ingredients for meals, instruct my students in the traditional elven greeting..._the list went on and on for Eragon, until Saphira cut through his thoughts like a blade.

_Eragon! Instead of sitting there, worrying about what must be done, you get up and do it!_

He shied away from her, the force of her tone giving him a headache. Instantly, Saphira seemed to calm down.

_Sorry little one, I did not mean to cause you pain. I'm just agitated because if Arya is coming, then so is Firnen, and I am afraid that he will no longer feel the same towards me that I do him. _The fear was evident in her voice, showing that she was not simply making up excuses.

_Saphira...I highly doubt that Firnen has changed his mind about you, for you are the most beautiful dragoness to ever walk the earth. If he can somehow not see that, then he is as blind as a bat._

His words helped Saphira, but did not make the fear go away. Eragon sighed and looked up from the letter, jumping slightly as he noticed his students were already at the table.

"Oh! Good morning, sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just uh...reading."

Narga raised an eyebrow at him, but the rest of the congregation just seemed to shrug and mumble. After folding the letter, Eragon stood and announced that a new rider would soon be joining them, along with the Elven Queen. Broad smiles were on everyone's faces, eager to meet a new friend. Eragon stood up and asked them to do the same.

"Now, besides the elves here, you've had no contact with any others. I am now going to instruct you on the traditional Elven greeting." He then proceeded to show them, repeating the phrases over and over then having them practice on each other. When everyone seemed to understand the simple concept, Eragon stared at all of them.

"Now, the Queen and Rider will arrive in a couple hours, or a few. Since we do not know exactly, we will have to hurry in order to get the place picked up." Eragon grinned as he heard a single groan of complaint come from all of them. "Now now, I'm not asking you to clean everything. I simply want you to clean your chambers, clean yourselves, clean your dragons, make sure there is room for the new arrival's dragon in the Den, then help the elves tend to whatever they think needs to be done." Again another groan.

"Eragon-elda do we have to?" Narga complained, the others looking at him hopefully.

"Yes." was Eragon's answer.

Again, his students groaned, but did what he asked.

Some couple hours later, Eragon watched as his students and the elves bustled to and fro, the elves having more of a skip in their step than the students. Even as they worked, so did he. He had to prepare a room for Arya, while still making sure his own chambers were clean. He didn't worry about Saphira, knowing that she kept herself sparkling like a sapphire. He smiled as he went about Arya's temporary quarters, making sure everything was in order.

_I wish Blodgharm would've brought that note to me last night, we could have had more time to prepare. _Eragon complained to Saphira.

_Don't worry little one, I highly doubt that she will care what this place looks like, considering she lived with the Varden for most of her life. _Saphira said, trying to soothe her Rider's worries.

_It's just, it's been so long since I've seen her! I want things to be in tip top shape..._Eragon's thought wandered off as he watched the horizon from the window.

_Now...It can't be._

_What? What is it Eragon?_

He was about to respond when he saw a blaze of green fire arch across the horizon.

Eragon shouted and burst through the doors leading to the Main Hall then out to the courtyard. He kept pumping his legs even as his students failed to keep up with him. He smiled as he ran, brushing past the busy elves and startling animals who had settled in The Rider's Mountain's gardens. Laughing jubilantly as he saw Cel manage to catch up to him, his heavy footfalls shaking the ground, disrupting Eragon's balance.

"Master why are you running?!" He heard someone yell behind him, not caring who it was.

_Why? _Eragon thought it was a good question, for he did not know the answer himself. Skidding to a halt, Eragon gathered his emotions and stood, waiting outside the keep's gates. Firnen was visible now, a small figure on his back indicating that Arya had arrived along with him. Not far behind them, Eragon could see a golden dragon, trying hard to keep up with his superior elder.

Eragon turned to his students, "Remember your greetings, and also remember to be respectful to the Queen and the new Rider." He turned back around, noticing that Firnen was closer and slowly descending down towards them.

_Oh isn't this exciting Saphira? _He said to his dragon, noticing now that her mind was closed to him. Though small shreds of amusement and anticipation filtered through the barrier. _Saphira...? _His sentence faltered as Firnen landed. By now the elves had gathered behind his students, eagerly waiting for their queen.

Arya jumped down from her dragon, even as he walked up to Saphira, nuzzling her. Eragon bowed and began the tradition elven greeting, even as his students did the same. Though he was cut short as Arya embraced him.

"Do not give in to political delicacies Eragon." she murmured is his ear, "I've missed you too much for this moment to be spoiled by anything else."

Eragon was surprised nonetheless, but returned the embrace, glad as he smelled fresh pinecones. He wrapped his arms around her waist, even as she wrapped hers around his neck. The pose was intimate, making the students and elves uncomfortable. Only they seemed to notice as the gold dragon landed behind them, a young boy stepping off from the saddle.

"It has been too long Eragon. I have waited too long to say these words." She took a deep breath, as if gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "I once said I needed time...Well, time is what I got. But now I no longer wish to waste it." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Shall we enjoy our time together?"

Eragon was silent, shock resonating through his thoughts. _Is what I am hearing real...? _He asked himself, tempted to pinch himself thinking he had not woken up from a dream. He knew he wasn't dreaming though, when shock was replaced with hurt, and a tinge of anger.

_I openly displayed my love for her three times, each time her refusing me., calling me a child and whatnot. Now she simply wishes to be with me?_

_I thought this was what you wanted little one..? _Saphira asked timidly, being sure to not to anger him further.

Eragon shut his mind to her, wanting to be alone as he let Arya go and backed away from her, mumbling something about needing a moment to think. The look of confusion in Arya's eyes only angered him further as he walked back to the main hall, brushing past his students.

Eragon sat in his chair at the table set in the hall, a million thoughts running through his head. The speed at which his thoughts traveled began to give him a headache. As he stood up to go to his chambers, he was stopped when the doors leading into the hall from the courtyard burst open, flowing in students, elves, and a golden dragon. Apparently Saphira and Firnen decided to retreat to the Den. He sat down again, each of the students taking a seat at the table, with Arya and Eragon at the heads of the table. He noticed that one person besides the elves decided not to sit. Eragon looked in his direction, only to face a thin young boy no older than fifteen. He was rather tall for his age, with dark shaggy hair but piercing ice blue eyes, feel of nervousness and...fear?

"What is your name young Rider?" Eragon asked, trying to soothe his tone as to not scare the boy off.

"De...Desit sir." the boy answer timidly, his voice rather deep for a scraggly youth.

"Well Desit, welcome to Du Fells Shur'tugalar, or The Rider's Mountain. These are your fellow students" Eragon gestured to each student as he spoke their name, "Narga, Vis, Luthin and Tial. Then we have Cel, though he looks fierce he has a kind heart. Next we have Ria and Lein, our more talkative of our little family, along with Dreg and Fran, rather new arrivals themselves also."

Desit nodded to each of them, mumbling greetings as his dragon eyed the Kull.

"What is your dragon's name Desit?" Instead of Desit answering, the dragon voiced his thoughts to everyone.

_My name is Roan, well met fellow nest mates._

Everyone nodded and murmured a hello. Eragon looked around the table, refusing to meet Arya's eyes, still too angry to confront her.

"I expect you all to treat Desit and Roan with care and respect, as if they are blood. Desit, the same is asked of you. I will not tolerate rivalries in our home. Now Desit we do have some rules. The first being that we will all meet here an hour after sunrise before we begin our daily activities. Second, during these daily activities, you are required to only speak the ancient language. Now, instead of calling me sir or what have you, you may call me ebrithil or master. Understood?" Eragon made sure everyone, especially Desit, was on the same page before standing up. "Desit, if you'll follow me I will show you your quarters and where your dragon will be staying." He stood up then, showing Desit down the corridor to his chambers.

**Huh? What did you guys think? I decided to put a twist, seeing as how most people put ExA immediately, or they wait too long, I have to decided to do something in the middle. Don't forget, reviews are encouraged! Arya POV is next!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	4. To Feel the Pain of Another

**Yes, I know i said i would go somewhere in the middle, but I guess I got over excited! My deepest apologies, readers.**

**~NitexXxMare**

To Feel the Pain of Another

Firnen flew through the air at break neck speeds, but Arya just smiled and held onto him, knowing he wouldn't let her fall. A little ways behind her, Desit flew with his dragon Roan, trying to catch up to them.

_Are you excited little on? _Firnen asked her, his deep voice booming in her head.

She smiled, knowing he already knew. It had been two years since she had written Eragon, twelve since she had seen him. She could hardly stop herself from shaking with excitement. Arya could also feel Firnen's excitement flow through their link, not helping her try to calm herself.

_I could ask you the same question Firnen._ She retorted.

She only got a snort in return as he flew even faster, leaving Roan behind. The gold dragon roared and put on a new burst of speed.

_Do you think he missed me, too...? _she asked him, worry sounding even in her thoughts.

_I know he did. Eragon is not one to let things go so easily. Trust me little one, he has missed you._

She smiled then, feeling her worries wash away. Arya tried to get her emotions in check, knowing that if she didn't then she would not be able to control herself in front of Desit. All she wanted to do was smile and laugh, to open herself up and be excited. But, certain matters required her to be calm and collected, so that's what she was. She turned back to Desit, seeing how he had finally caught up somewhat. Then she turned forward, seeing the keep in the distance.

Some moments later, Firnen was closer to the keep, they would arrive any minute now. Arya took some deep breaths, collecting herself, but barely. As Firnen landed, Arya spotted the congregation of Eragon's students and the elves, but all she saw was Eragon. It took all she had not to leap from the saddle. Instead, she undid the straps and dropped down.

Eragon began the typical elven introduction, but Arya embraced him, cutting him off mid sentence. "Do not give into political delicacies Eragon," she murmured in his ear," I have missed you too much for this moment to be spoiled by anything else. It has been too long Eragon. I have waited to long to say these words."

She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes as she spoke. "I once said I needed time...Well time is what I got. But now I no longer wish to waste it." She took a deep breath then softly placed her hand on his cheek as she smiled, "Shall we enjoy our time together?"

She could see the shock in his eyes, and she understood. She was shocked too at how blunt she was with he words, but she meant them nonetheless. But then she saw an emotion in his eyes that she did not expect to see, anger. She also saw hurt, but for what she had no idea. He released her then, even as she did him, confusion embedding itself in her thoughts.

_Did I perhaps say or do something wrong...? _she asked Firnen, even as she watched Eragon walk away, mumbling something about time.

_I do not know little one, Saphira said his mind is closed to him. She is as worried as you are._

Fear set itself in her mind, even as she tried to think of what could have possibly happened. Her fear turned to anger, even as it turned to hurt._ What would make him do this...I just confessed to him that I... _Her thoughts trailed off as it suddenly made sense to her.

_What is it little one? _Firnen questioned her.

She sent him her memories of those times that Eragon confessed his love to her, but she turned him away each time. She remembered those times she said he was almost like a child, and seeing the hurt in his eyes. She understood then, why he was angry. She understood why he felt hurt.

_Oh little one..._

_No. _Arya snapped, angry at herself for being so blind. _Do not try to comfort me, leave me be._

_Alright little one...if you wish to talk..._ He sent her a brief image of a cave set ina tower a little higher than the keep. _I will be here..._

He and Saphira took off together, even as Arya followed the elves, her face a mask, void of emotion.

Some time later, after Desit introduced himself and Eragon lead their group down the corridor wehere all the student individual rooms were, all the way to the Den, where the dragons stayed, then outside to the training grounds. Arya listened to him, even as she thought to herself of ways to approach Eragon. She saw the way he looked at her, the anger and pain in his eyes, so she decided to wait until he wanted to speak to her. It pained her though, to see his looks, and know she was the cause of it. She could only imagine how he felt when she turned him down multiple times.

After sitting back down at the table in the Main Hall, Eragon looked to Desit. "Now, do you have any questions Desit-finiarel?" She looked to Desit and Roan, watching them shake their heads. "Well, then welcome to your new home young Rider." She smiled, only slightly, as everyone cheered and welcomed Desit to their little family.

Arya watched as Eragon raised a hand, everyone falling back into silence. "I am sure our new arrivals will want to get their rest, as it is rather late in the day. Narga," she watched as a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stand up, "Please assist Desit with anything he needs help on." Narga nodded and proceeded to talk with Desit.

"Arya." She jumped slightly as she heard Eragon say her name. Arya turned to him. "If you will follow me, I will show you your quarters. As for the rest of you, go enjoy yourselves." She got up, following Eragon even as everyone else flowed out of the hall and to the outdoors.

Arya remained silent as she walked beside Eragon, his gaze set forward even as they walked. The silence was killing her. She longed to apologize, to beg for him, but she would not fall to that level, she would wait. Eragon took her down a corridor, this one opposite of the one that lead to the student's rooms. Upon entering, they walked a few paces, only to turn right to a set of double doors. Eragon opened them, letting her in as he stood by the door.

It was a rather large room, with a bed set in the middle, a desk against the left wall, bookshelves lining the same walls. The right wall had a fireplace set in it, setting a warm glow around the room. Across from her, around the bed, was a window, overlooking miles and miles of rolling hills. The room was nice. Arya turned back to Eragon, seeing him staring at the floor.

"Eragon I..." she lost her words, not knowing how to begin.

He stood up, rolling his shoulders, "What is it Arya?" He looked at her, his eyes no longer filled with anger, but something else...hope?

She faltered, still not knowing what to say. She wanted to say so much to him, but her mind was empty. She watched as he sighed and turned around, "Have a good nights rest Arya Drottning." And at that, he shut the door and left, leaving her alone.

Arya laid there in the dead of night, listening to the soft breeze blow by her window as she stared at her ceiling, conversing with Firnen.

_What would you have me do little one? Its not like I can change his mind for you._

_I'm not asking you to change his mind. I just don't have any idea how to handle this delicate situation._

_Well, I think you should just give him time._

_But what if I-_ Her sentence was suddenly cut off as she heard a scream coming form the corridor. She instantly jumped from her bed and burst through her doors, trying to gauge where the sound was coming from. She looked up and down the corridor until she heard it again, from directly across the hallway. She bounded across the hall and burst into the room, only to see Eragon thrashing and convulsing on his bed.

_Restrain him Arya! Before he hurts himself!_

Arya quickly crawled up next to him, grabbing both his shoulders as she shook him lightly. "Eragon! Eragon wake up, its just a nightmare!" She finally let him go, thinking of other options until she decided on one.

_Do it quickly Arya. _She heard Firnen say, even as she pushed her mind against Eragon's thoughts. Almost instantly she was dragged down into a dark abyss. She opened her eyes as she heard swords clanging against each other and shouting. She turned around to see Eragon being swarmed by a mass of men wielding silver swords and dark cloaks. She tried to run to him, but found that when she moved, it was like moving through honey.

"Eragon!" She shouted. She saw him look around for a split second, only to be swarmed again. "Eragon!" Suddenly, she was able to move freely, so she ran to him, pushing the men aside until she grabbed his shoulder.

Just like that she was thrust out of his mind, with her wrist being twisted at a hurtful angle.

"Eragon! Eragon its me, Arya." She shouted. She felt the pressure on her wrist release and she moved it around as she sat up. He was panting like a dog, covered in a layer of sweat as he gripped his sheets. She stared at him, concerned for him. He looked at her then, noticing she was wearing her sleep attire and quickly averted his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was thick with fear.

"I heard you screaming from my chambers...Are you well?" She asked, her tone soft.

He refused to look at her. Arya sighed and gently placed her hand on his own, "Eragon..." He looked at her, staring into her eyes. She gave his hand a soft squeeze, trying to show how much she cared through the simple act.

"Arya I..." she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Let me speak...please." He nodded and she removed his finger from his lips. "Eragon I cannot begin to comprehend how I said affected you...I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you. I was afraid...afraid that if I let something like us happen, something might take you away from me. So I turned you down...Eragon I cannot go back and change the past, no matter how much I wish I could. I can only hope for a better future."

Eragon stared at her, then he gently squeezed her hand. "I am sorry for how I acted earlier today...I shouldn't have judged you by what you did in the past. Can you forgive me?" He smiled at her, a melancholy smile as hope filled his eyes.

Arya gently caressed his cheek and spoke in the ancient language, "Can you forgive me?"

He sat up and gently pressed his forehead to hers as he too spoke in the ancient language. "I can." She smiled as the two simple words, removed the dark fear in her heart, making it skip a beat.

"I should go, you need rest." She gently rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone then stood up. As she was about to leave, his hand gently grabbed hers. "Stay...please?" She smiled and gently crawled into his bed, even as one of his arms wrapped around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. At that moment, as she listened to his heartbeat, she knew that was where she wanted to be for the rest of her days.

**I know this scene is intimate, but I made it as a comfort scene. The way their relationship is in the books wasn't bland, I guess, but I hated how they didn't have more intimate moments. Not that way, but as in just two people giving each other comfort, you know? Anyways, don't forget, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	5. They Are Not What They Seem

**Hello readers, I know it has been a couple days since the last update, but I have an extra long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it. And remember, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**

They are not what they seem

Eragon awoke the next morning, just as the sun was rising like usual. When he tried to get up though, he noticed there was a weight holding him down. Ever so slowly he looked down, only to see Arya's sleeping form resting on him. He relaxed then, as the memories from last night came back to him. Eragon smiled to himself, happiness filling his heart and soul as he held her.

Some hour later, Arya began to stir in his arms. He smiled again as he shifted slightly to make her more comfortable. He felt her stretch, her arms reaching in front of her as she curled her toes.

"Good morning..." he said softly, placing a soft and hesitant kiss on the top of her head. Arya smiled, looking up at him as pure joy filled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too..." She leaned up and before Eragon could react she placed a soft kiss against his lips. Feeling himself melt at the contact, Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss gently but full of passion.

She smiled against his lips before slowly retreating, even as Eragon mumbled protests. He watched as she got up and went over to the fire, waving a hand and murmuring the ancient language as the fire blazed to life before settling to a low glow. After starting the fire, Arya turned to Eragon, smiling at him as she walked back over to him. Slowly she leaned down and kissed him softly, unknown to Eragon that it was simply a ruse to pull the blankets off of him. As she did, he felt the sudden morning chill and tried to pull them back.

"Those are my sheets, thank you very much!" He tried to reach for them, but Arya was stubborn and held them from his reach.

"You have to meet your students soon. Wake yourself up or I will." She flashed him another quick smile before tossing his blankets aside. "Now, get up. I will meet you in the Main Hall in a few moments."

He grumbled as he stood up, shaking drowsiness from his limbs. "Wake me up...please." He was happy though, happy with Arya, happy with things as they were. He could feel Saphira's own amusement seeping into his mind, putting a grin on his face. He got ready though, clothing himself even as he grinned like a fool.

A few moments later, Eragon was sitting at the Main Hall table, he and Arya waiting on the students. As he sat there, he took the chance to stare at Arya, watching her from the corner of his eye. His eyes roamed slowly over her features, from her face to her locks. But as he did, he noticed that she wasn't wearing her golden circlet. Confused, he turned to her.

"Arya, where is your circlet?"

She simply smiled and laid her hand on his briefly. "A topic for a later time."

Unconvinced but knowing she would tell him, he simply inclined his head then sat back in his chair. Soon enough, his students came walking ever so slowly out of the door to their left, looking like walking corpses rather than Riders.

"Well god morning to you all!" He said rather loudly, knowing that last night they were drinking and having a good time with their new found companion. They all let out a groan, a few of them rubbing their temples. Eragon grinned then, knowing that today was gonna be a fun day.

He spoke a little louder than usual, intending to wake them from their stupor. "It seems you lot were up late last night! Tell me, what is it you were doing?" Eragon leaned forward on his elbows, feigning interest.

Narga, who was closest besides Arya, winced and covered his ears. "Not now Eragon-elda! Please, this is torture..." He was quiet, his voice coming out as a rasp.

Grinning once more, Eragon stood. "Oh you think this is torture? Wait until your activities today." At that Eragon motioned for everyone to stand. He then started walking towards the Den, arya next the him and his entourage of students behind him.

"What are your intentions Eragon?" Arya asked, her tone laced with amusement.

Holding his arm out as Arya looped hers through his. "You shall find out in due time." Arya stared at him a moment, noticing a childish, mischievous glint in his eyes. She simply smiled and shook her head.

Eragon waited as his students took their time to get on their dragons. Cel, drinking more than the others last night, finally decided to let Ristav pick him up. Before he could however, Eragon drew Brisingr, tapping the tip of the blade against the stone, listening as it produced a ear piercing ringing sound.

"You are not allowed to laze about and let your dragon do the work!" Eragon looked to Ristav, _You are not to do anything to help him. Let him do it himself._

_Yes, Eragon-elda. _Ristav spared his Rider a glance before setting back into his stance that Cel was having trouble with. Celia, being a more caring dragon than the others, still tried to help Vis, lowering herself so her Rider could just throw herself over the saddle and whatnot. Eragon, aggravated at their audacity to use their dragons as no more than beast, sent forth a mental shout that even made Arya flinch behind her iron barriers.

Speaking with his thoughts and out loud, "_You are not to use your dragons as mere beasts! Now straighten yourself up, young Riders, and actually try to get in your saddles!" _Letting out a quick huff of breath, he watched as the Riders attempted to gather their thoughts then mount their dragons.

_But Master..._ Came Celia's sing-song voice, _Aren't we required to help take care of our Riders?_

_When they are in some form of danger, yes. But not when they make a stupid, albeit avoidable, mistake. _Celia withdrew, knowing her teacher had a point. Next to speak was Desit, who seemed to have his wits about his the night before and didn't drink. "What is today's lesson Master?"

Eragon smiled, "I will say once everyone's on their dragon." Dreg, who wasn't fairing better than Cel, was busy getting chastised by his dragon. Altear projected his thoughts so everyone could here.

_What did you think was going to happen? Did you think that you were just going to magically wake up in the morning without a hangover? _Altear towered over Dreg, his booming voice making the others cover their ears. He didn't notice, he was busy looking down on his Rider. _I am affected by this too you know. Whatever you feel, I feel. How am I to fly today with your sorry ass being a fool and getting drunk?_

Eragon had to stifle a laugh as he watched while Dreg stood their, hanging his head in shame. Finally Saphira stepped in, her larger size making the other dragons look like hatchlings. _I think they understand, Altear. They understand the price of their mistakes, don't you little ones? _She looked around at the students and dragons alike, each of them nodding.

_Now instead of chastising, let them revel in the fact that they were fools._

_Yes Master_. Came the answer from the dragons, the mix of deeper voices with the sing-song ones of the females making for an odd melody.

Once everyone was aboard their dragons, Eragon waved them off, saying he would meet them at the training grounds momentarily. After the last student flew off, Eragon went to Saphira's cave set aside in the den, only to find Firnen blocking most of the entrance. Eragon huffed, a tad annoyed that he couldn't even get to his dragon. As if knowing his intentions, Firnen slowly maneuvered his head a large emerald eye was focusing on Eragon.

_Am I causing you trouble? _He asked, some traces of smugness in his voice.

Eragon simply sighed and squeezed between him and the wall. He smiled as he saw Saphira, even as Firnen moved out of the cave.

_Hello little one, Firnen causing you trouble? _He could almost see the grin on her face.

He ignored her, but smiled, and instead went to grab her saddle. He went about doing her straps, even as Arya did Firnen's straps. They glanced at each other, giving small brief smiles as they mounted their dragons.

After taking off towards the training grounds, Eragon's gedwey-ignasia started to itch, a sign he could only take as something was amiss. After quickly looking around, he saw a large crowd gathered on the training field, looking like a small army rather than the few students he had. He whistled loudly to get Arya's attention, then motioned towards the field. She nodded, and their dragons dived towards it, landing with a bone jarring thud.

Quickly dismounting, Eragon walked towards his students, his hand clutching Brisingr. He looked around at them then their crowd. They looked like tribes men, but this time instead of just trying to scare them off, they seemed to have gotten more confident in their numbers. Brandishing weapons that Eragon had not seen them with before, he drew his sword out of its sheath, but only slightly.

"What happened?" He asked Lein, he was a little more perceptive at people's true intentions.

Lein simply glared at the tribes men, hand on his sword as he spoke in a low tone, "At first it was only a few, hiding in the bushes. But the longer we waited for you and Arya Drottning to show up, the more came out of the woodwork. They haven't moved yet, but they seem confident in themselves, even in the presence of dragons."

Eragon nodded before looking at the state of the other students, all except Cel had fear in their eyes. He looked to Narga, noticing the Rider was trying hard not to shake. The twins were close together, weapons already drawn, even as they stood shoulder to shoulder. Vis was close to her dragon Celia, even as Celia curled her tail around her Rider protectively. Ristav and Fang, the largest of the dragons besides Saphira and Firnen, stood close to the front of the group of student, waiting to attack or defend.

Eragon noticed Ria and Lein close to the back of the group, even as they held hands for comfort. Dreg was farther back then them, holding his sister behind him even as her dragon Song kept a wing loose and claws open, ready to take off and grab them if need be.. The rest of the dragons were in the sky, Altear circling not far above them even as Near and Farvel flew high above the large group of tribes men, no doubt relaying information to their Riders. Fenrist landed close to Narga, raising a lip and letting loose a rippling growl even as he voiced his thoughts to Eragon.

_There are more in the trees Ebrithil, with spears and nets, and archers near the back of the group. They are coordinated, more so than two-legs of this like should be. They are not what they seem. _And with that, Fenrist withdrew from his mind, even as he positioned himself in front of his Rider.

Eragon curled his own lip in disgust, but he was also curious. _What or who is making them act this way. Or are they even the tribes men we've encountered before...? _He asked himself, thinking back to when they first settled here.

_It does not matter little one, they have come looking for a fight. And look at their weapons... _She gestured with her eyes towards the clean steel swords, spears, and even gleaming silver shields that they wore. It wasn't like their typical clubs and pointed sticks, no these people were definitely not what they seemed.

Eragon stepped forward with Saphira, even as Arya and Firnen did too. Eragon looked around at the tribes men, noticing how the ones with shield were in front, while the ones with spears were directly behind, making for a deadly wall of spikes.

He began speaking to the tribes men in their own tongue, a rough series of noises made with the throat. "What is it people of the trees? Have we made some sort of disturbance in your peace? I thought we had established boundaries when my students dragons ate your livestock?" Eragon saw the ones in front look to a man wielding dual swords. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the leader.

_Got you._

The man stepped forward, speaking the same dialect, though Eragon could tell it was not his first language.

"You take our land, kill our animals, and did not expect vengeance? Ha! For a famed Rider you are not very bright!" The rest of the group laughed, patting their leader on the back.

_How did they know you were famed? They hadn't even heard of Riders until we showed up and you never gave them history of yourself._

_I don't know Saphira, but I will figure it out._

He felt a familiar presence brush against his mind, and he opened himself to it, knowing it was Arya.

_Eragon you must be careful, I do not like the looks of these men._

He nodded slightly, acknowledging her as he spoke, "You know I am famed yes? Then you know what I am capable of. Now turn back from whence you cam before blood is spilled."

The man curled his lips and growled, "We shall not back down from a fight!" He gave a quick signal with his sword and Eragon heard a familiar _twang. _He was too late however, for the arrow flew through the air and pierced Narga in his chest, knocking him to the ground, eliciting a cry from his dragon and who Eragon thought was Vis as she ran to him.

Eragon shouted, "Brisingr!" flames pouring from his sword as he wielded it.

He glanced to Narga and Vis, who was busy healing him as Narga mouthed to Eragon, "Magic arrows..."

Eragon nodded again, sending a quick thought to everyone, ordering them to shield themselves and never stand still when the battle starts.

_Eragon... _Saphira murmured to him, trying to break him from his rage.

_What?! _He snapped.

_Protect the hatchlings, this is their first real battle. You and I may be familiar with it, along with Arya, Firnen, and maybe Cel, but the rest are full of fear. Protect them with your rage, do no attack with it._

Eragon took a deep breath and heeded her words as he signaled Vis to get Narga out of here and back to the keep. She nodded and mounted Celia, even as Fenrist followed them.

After making sure no more arrows flew their way, he focused his gaze on the attackers. "You come here speaking of vengeance and attack a boy?! No more! Leave now or be eradicated!" He waved his flaming sword through the air, putting emphasis on his words, but they did not so much as blink. Eragon lowered his sword and glowered at the men, "So be it."

Without so much as a word, Eragon leaped forward and before he could even react, drove his flaming sword through the leader's chest. He quickly pulled out the blade even as Saphira leaped forward with Firnen, both bellowing and unleashing torrents of fire among their ranks. Arya was next to him, cutting down the men to his left even as Eragon cut down the men to his right.

The other dragons leaped in soon after, while the ones in the air blew fire down on the men. Cel charged right though their wall, shattering it like glass as he swung his black claymore. Lein and Ria danced among the men, fear in their eyes but blood on their clothes. Dreg and Fran stayed back slightly, Dreg not wanting to endanger his sister even as men charged at him. He cut them down easily, his superior strength making quick work of the men.

Eragon growled and whispered lines of death in the ancient language, but most of the men remained unaffected. He severed the magic and sent his thoughts to Ayra.

_There are magicians among them, powerful it seems._

She did not say anything, but he felt acknowledgment across their linked minds.

_Archers Ebrithil! _Shouted Altear, even as he dove down the bath them in fire, but not before many of their arrows were released.

Eragon quickly raised a handand shouted, "Letta!" Even as the arrows stopped. He flicked his wrist as he said, "Ganga aptr!" Sending the arrows back to their launchers, while wounded cries came from behind the enemy lines. The spearmen had since charged at the dragons on the ground, even as they breathed fire all over them , some turning to ash, even as others simply caught fire and screamed.

They all fought for what seemed like hours, but Eragon knew it was only maybe an hour. They slew every last one of them, even as others tried to flee. Eragon cared not who their magicians were, he only wanted to protect his students. As he was about to behead the last one, Arya stayed his hand, and convinced him to take this one prisoner and gain some information. He reluctantly agreed, and sheathed his blade while binding invisible chains to his body.

"In case you decide to go anywhere." He noticed the fear and anguish in the man's eyes, even as hatred, anger, and pain filled Eragon's eyes.

He had sparred many times with his students, but he hadn't engaged in an actual battle in years. Arya and Saphira both saw the pain in his eyes as he looked around at the dozens of dead bodies littering the once clean ground. Arya stepped over to him, taking his hand in hers and leaning her head against his chest even as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Saphira slowly wrapped them in her wings, shielding them from the death that surrounded them. As Eragon held Arya, he only had one thought. Who sent these strange men?

**So what did you think? I know it's rather long, but I hope you find it enjoyable. Remember, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	6. Duties and Nightmares

**Sorry about the wait readers, I know it has been some time since my last update. So without further a do, here is your chapter!**

**~NitexXxMare**

Duties and Nightmares

Eragon sat at the table in the Main Hall, all of his students ,minus Narga and Vis, were seated around him. Arya sat to his left, he brow furrowed as she thought, her lips pursed in slight annoyance. His students, Cel included, had a look of worry in their eyes.

It was Lein who spoke first, "What are we to do Master?" He asked timidly, as if afraid that Eragon might strike him down. He had every right to fear like that, for his students saw a side of him that only Arya had seen, a brutal monster that destroyed anyone who caused harm to those he cared for.

Eragon looked up at his question, having been staring down at the table, and sighed, "For now I want everyone to adjourn to their rooms for today, possibly tomorrow. I need time to think." At that Eragon stood fro the table, and walked out of the Hall, heading or his chambers. He heard someone else get up and follow, but he paid it no mind, for he was deep within his thoughts.

He pushed open the heavy stone door with ease, then went over to his desk that was set against the far left wall. Piled over it were books, scrolls, random notes taken, and Eragon's copy of the Liduen Kvaedhi, the flowing glyphs of the ancient language seeking to only annoy him as he tried to clear some space.

After grunting in frustration as a pile of papers he just set up fell across the table, Eragon slammed his fist down on the desk, cracking the wood. He set his palms down on the table, fingers splayed out as he took deep shuddering breaths. He felt a slight push against his mind, familiar with it, he opened his mind to Arya as she swept his previous anger and sadness away, even as she turned him around and embraced him.

"What troubles you Eragon? Is it them men?" she asked, even as she rubbed her hands on his back to soothe him.

He sighed and returned the embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Yes..." was his reply.

She sighed and kissed his shoulder, seeking to comfort him. "This isn't the first time you killed, Eragon. Why does it bother you so to the point of near tears?"

"Its been so long Arya...So long since I used my blade to kill another, whether they were of evil intentions or not. Its not that I regret killing those men, it is just I..." He faltered as he could not finding the words, but she understood, for she was in his mind.

He could feel her slowly pushing away those feelings of sadness, anger, and worry, even as she replaced them with love and affection. He smiled then and sat up a little straighter, looking down into her emerald eyes. Caressing her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Arya returned the kiss, wrapping her arms about his neck and holding him close. Much to her disagreement, he pulled away.

Smiling at her, Eragon whispered, "We should check on Narga."

Nodding, she took his hand and followed him back out into the Main Hall and towards the infirmary.

Some moments later, he and Arya arrived, waiting just inside the entrance as they saw Vis crouched next to him, holding his hand as Blodhgarm healed his chest.

Slowly walking forward, Vis quickly rose to greet him, but he waved her away. "You should rest Vis, even as he is."

Quickly shaking her head, she firmly stated that she was going to stay by his side until he was able to rise on his own. Not one wanting to argue, Eragon simply inclined his head. She stepped aside so that he could walk over to stand next to Narga's cot.

Eragon glanced at the elf, "How is he?" He asked softly, afraid of possibly waking him.

"He will be fine Shadeslayer, the arrow was simply enchanted, not poisoned. It may take a while for him to breath normally, but he will live." Blodhgarm reassured him, causing a bit of Eragon's worry to drift away.

After politely taking their leave, he and Arya went to the Den to check on Fenrist. Not soon after entering, Eragon felt a presence filled with worry and concern press against his mind. Noticing it as Fenrist, he opened his mind.

_How is he Master...? _He asked. For such a calm and collected dragon, he was acting like a worried mother.

_Narga will be fine Fenrist-finiarel, Vis and Blodhgarm are watching over him as we speak._

Feeling some relief flow through the dragon, Eragon released the contact. After having another similar conversation with Celia, Vis's dragon, he and Arya retired to his quarters a half hour later.

Collapsing on the mattress, Eragon simply kicked his boots of and was about to remove his tunic when he saw Arya was still standing a few feet away. She was biting her lip in what seemed like anxiety, and was looking everywhere but at him.

Concerned, Eragon stood up and walked over to her. "Arya, what is it?" He gently took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he stared into her eyes.

"You remember how you asked about my circlet Eragon?" she asked, almost whispering.

Nodding, he continued to stare at her. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well...some years after you had left, the duties as both a Rider and Queen was becoming quite a lot. Some days I woke up at dawn needing to train the students, only to be summoned some time later for a meeting amongst the houses of our race." She paused, as if afraid, but then continued. "Well one day, while I was preparing to leave for Ilirea, Dathedr approached me. He asked where I was off to and I told him. He then proceeded to badger me with questions of why I was going."

She suddenly got an angry look in her eyes, but Eragon stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"He continued to ask me questions. I finally told him I was paying a visit to Nasuada, I had not seen her for some time. Dathedr, a person I had never known as any other than a friend, then started to berate me like a child! He told me I should not be going about traipsing about Alagaesia, for I had duties to the people. Well I also had duties to others, I was a teacher to the Riders, a peacekeeper amongst our race, the humans, urgals, and so on." Taking a deep breath, the anger in her eyes faded away.

"That day I made a decision. It took many more months for me to put that decision into action, but I did." She paused, staring into his eyes.

"Well, Arya, what was your decision?" He asked, impatience and apprehension gnawing at his bones.

Smiling slightly, she continued. "I decided to put my duties as a Rider of Alagaesia at the forefront of my responsibilities. I stepped down from the throne."

Disbelief flowed through Eragon's mind, then shock and dumbfoundedness. He stared at Arya, not knowing if he had simply imagined what she said.

After a moment of standing there, gaping at her, he spoke. "You...you stepped down from the throne?"

She simply nodded, watching him.

"Arya...How did you do it? Knowing the elves, the announcement wasn't taken lightly." He didn't ask this, but merely stated it as a fact.

Arya laughed softly, "You cannot begin to imagine the chaos. Such a thing has only happened a rare number of times in our history, and it never went well. That was the reason I didn't write you for those two years."

Nodding slightly, Eragon understood. "But thats such a short amount of time by the elves reckoning, how did you make it so short?"

Arya seemed to be a tad thrown off by his question, but answered anyways. "I simply sped it along. Slow as we may be at times, we can also be quick. I still had duties to the Riders and the other races, while they needed a new monarch." She stared into his eyes, confused. "You are not upset?"

Eragon looked at her with the same expression. "Why would I be? I am..shocked to say the least but, if you're at peace with your choice, I have no reason to hold it against you. If you weren't at peace, if you regretted it, I would be upset that you did something that wasn't going to make you happy." He inclined his head slightly. "But never angry at you, Arya."

Arya smiled then, and gently laid her hand on Eragon's cheek, before leaning up and softly kissing him. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her close to him.

"So who took up the throne?" He asked her, his hands rubbing the small of her back in small circles.

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a form of embrace, she laid her head against his chest. Eragon smiled and waited for her answer, knowing she just wanted to be close for a moment.

"Lord Dathedr was voted amongst the houses as one of the more capable of our race. He is now King to the Elves." She had a tinge of resentment in her voice as she said these words.

Eragon pulled away slightly and looked down at her, "Are you angry about that?"

Letting a sigh escape her lip, she shook her head. "Dathedr will make a good leader, I just remember him as I grew up. He was a friend, and now...Things will be different." She looked down at her feet, not knowing where her surge of emotion came from.

Eragon gently tilted her head up and kissed her. "I am sure Dathedr still thinks you a friend Arya, things will only change if you let them." She nodded slightly and Eragon kisses her again, a quick peck on the lips. "Now can we please go to bed? I am exhausted." Arya laughed softly and Eragon smiled at her even as he walked to his bed. She followed, much to his surprise.

"You aren't going back to your chambers?" He asked her, hoping not to upset her further.

She looked at him and smiled, "I see no reason to. Is it fine if I stay here?"

Nodding quickly, Eragon was quick to agree. He went to remove his tunic, turning away from Arya as to give her privacy, but was again surprised when she came up behind him and removed his tunic. Turning to her, he smiled when he saw her wearing it. She mumbled something about not having sleep wear, but he waved it off, not caring if she wore his clothes.

Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, thinking of the events of today, even as Arya settled in next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close, smiling when she laid her head on his chest. He continued to think, even long after Arya fell asleep. He was careful not to move, fearing she was a light sleeper.

Eragon finally decided to close his eyes, not bearing to keep them open as he tried his best to relax. His rest, though, was plagued by nightmares of all sorts. Battles won, battles lost, people who he held dear dying before his very eyes. Finally, what felt like hours later, Arya brushed away his demons, wrapping him in a blanket of love and warmth. Eragon thought things were fine, seeing as how he could sleep peacefully. But merely moments before he fell into his waking dreams, he heard a voice. The voice was familiar, sounding of thunder rumbling in the distance.

"I am glad you could join me, it has been some time since we last spoke."

Eragon recognized the voice as Vorean, the faceless foe who tormented his mind those few days ago. He looked around and saw there was nothing but darkness. He could feel a floor under him but that was all.

"Show yourself!" Eragon shouted, wanting answers.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to face what he thought was Vorean. What he saw made him sick. Vorean looked like a man, but his color was akin to snow, his skin stretched taught over what looked to be just bone, no muscle. His eyes were what made it worse, consisting of nothing but inky black. He had a head of silver hair, looking more like wire than hair. Looking similar to the Raz'ac, Eragon stood there, wondering if somehow, so twisted being managed to combine a man and Raz'ac by means of magic.

Eragon gulped, not wanting to risk movement or thought. But his curiosity got the better of him, "What are you?"

Vorean narrowed his eyes. "My race does not have a name, for we were long gone before anyone could think of one for us." He flicked his tongue over his teeth, looking similar to a snakes tongue was what came forth. "I am the last of us, a once proud race, thriving across this world. We were here, before your Grey Folk."

Upon closer inspection, Eragon saw his skin was made of scales, similar to fish. His nails were replaced with talons, with his feet had webbing between the toes.

"The Grey Folk came, seeing us as nothing more than beasts they began to slaughter us like so. But they were wrong, we were intelligent. We fought back. We killed, we fought, we _fed._" Vorean drew out the last word, making Eragon's scalp prickle. "You see, before the men came and the elves, we were alone. We preferred it that way, seeing as how we need not worry of someone putting a sword to our throat. We lived alone for millennium, feeding on what we please, living how we desired. The Grey Folk changed that, making us into prey rather than hunters."

Eragon continued to listen, despite wanting nothing more than to kill this...thing.

"They drove us from out home, causing more of us to die out on open sea. But I made it to the lands of the west, and there I hid. Centuries passed in the blink of an eye, until word came from the east of men atop great beast of fire and scale. Thinking it the Grey Folk, I again went into hiding. I slumbered the centuries away, until again word came of a tyrant king being killed." Vorean grinned, obviously enjoying Eragon's tormented expression.

"I took this as my chance, to return to my home. And I did, only to see men, elves, and beasts more horn than anything. I returned to the west, and decided I needed help to rid my home of these pests. Men were easy to deceive, though afraid of my appearance they were. I wage war on these lands now, preparing." Vorean looked directly in Eragon's eyes, but Eragon found it hard to maintain his composure.

"You are running out of time, _boy!" _Vorean spat out the last word, sounding similar to a hiss. "Long have I waited for my chance to come home and I will wait no longer."

At that, Vorean lunged at him, sinking his teeth into his neck, even as Eragon sat up in bed shouting nonsense. Arya was quick to her senses, reaching for a weapon at her hip that wasn't there.

"What?! What is it?!" She shouted, looking around frantically. She looked to Eragon, seeing him shaking and pale, she pulled him close. "Calm Eragon...whatever it was it is gone now."

Eragon shook his head, not being able to find the words to tell her how wrong she was.

**So what did you guys think? I personally had a bit of trouble writing Eragon's interaction with Vorean, i don't know why but I just kept getting writer's block. Well, see you in the next chapter! Reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	7. Long Lost But Now Found

**Hello there readers, I am dearly sorry about the lack of updates. Some personal things came up along with school that i had to take care of. But, I will spare you the sappy details. Read on, and remember that reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**

Long Lost But Now Found

A couple weeks had passed in the blink of an eye for Eragon. Teaching the students proceeded, though with a little more caution. There were no more attacks from men, and Narga had made a full recovery, lifting the spirits of a very distraught Vis.

_It seems, _Eragon said to Saphira as they flew, teaching the students new in air maneuvers, _That Ria and Lein are not the only ones who's friendship proceeds that of friends._

_Are you angry at them? You really can't be, considering you yourself have been bitten by love. _She stated, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Eragon simply smiled, knowing her statement was true. He looked to his right, seeing Arya on Firnen, her hair flowing behind her. He flashed her a smile, and she in return. These past couple weeks had done good for the both of them. They had grown closer since her arrival, closer than Eragon ever wished they could be. Their minds were nearly always synced, no barriers existed between them. Arya had gotten into the habit of staying in his quarters, which Eragon hadn't minded one bit.

Though things had been going well these past weeks, Eragon couldn't shake the sense of doom. Every night his mind was plagued with nightmares and visions of war, death, and despair. Even with Arya settled in his conscious, trying her best to subdue these visions, they still haunted him.

Suddenly Eragon heard a roar, distant, but still a roar nonetheless. Halting in the middle of her steep twisting nose dive, Saphira hovered in place.

_What was that? _She asked.

_I don't know, but it sounded familiar...I have heard it before._

Eragon cast his thoughts to Arya and Firnen, _Did you hear that?_

_Yes, we did. _They answered together, then Arya answered alone. _I remember that sound...But its been so long..._

Eragon wondered what she was getting at, but she had a better memory than he, so it only made sense that she knew what it was.

Hearing the roar again, Saphira veered towards it, speeding along towards the source. As they flew, they heard the roar again and again, sometimes coming from different directions.

_Whatever is causing that sound is moving, and moving fast. _Eragon said to Saphira, excitement and tension laced his tone. He had his hand on Brisingr, ready to draw it at a moments notice, even as he looked everywhere around him. He heard the roar again, but this time above the clouds. He thought he saw a hint of fire show a shadow, but he wasn't sure.

_Saphira- _He started to say, but she all of the sudden took a steep climb above the clouds, trying to find the source of the sound.

_I'm already going! _She said angrily, even as she opened her mind to everything. _I'm coming for you!_

Surprised at her sudden anger, Eragon distanced his mind from hers. He felt himself getting lightheaded, and cast a spell to keep oxygen around him, even while filtering out the bad air.

_Saphira, a little warning next time! _He had to shout his thoughts just to get through the waves of anger rolling from her mind. He still couldn't figure what was angering her so much, so he looked to Arya.

_You know her as well as I do Eragon, albeit better. Do not ask me for help with your dragon. Find out what is bothering her and start from their, use your head.. _At that, Arya shielded her mind from his, leaving him with his thoughts.

Again he heard the roar, below the clouds and he focused on that. He scanned every memory he had involving dragons, or any animal that could roar this way. The only thing that came close was from the war, a set of dark memories that Eragon had done his best to forget. It seemed, though, that he needed to delve into them. And so he did, diving head first into the darkest memories of his past and immersing himself in them once again.

He heard the roar, but this time it was in his head, along with a flash of red and the clanging of medal below clouds of rolling smoke. He felt pain, and the coolness of a sword sliding through his flesh, along with the tickling sensation of being healed. Everything was fuzzy though, as if his eyes weren't able to focus on what was in front of him. Gathering every ounce of concentration, he tried his best to clear the image.

He saw a man in armor, a helm covering his face as dragons fought beneath them. The dragon was like a drop of glistening blood amongst the black smoke. He saw ruby eyes, filled with hate, confusion, and sadness.

The image shifted and he saw a man standing in front of him, his face clouded by shadow.

"You never would give up..." the man said, even as he leaned down closer to Eragon. "...brother."

Eragon stared at Murtagh, the horror he felt that day creeping into his bones. As he pulled himself away from the memory, he heard the roar of Thorn. The roar was faint, but Eragon knew it was Thorn.

Opening his eyes, he saw Thorn Hovering a hundred feet in front of Saphira. His eyes weren't filled with the conclave of emotions like before, but were simply shining like a red sun. Upon Thorn's back sat Murtagh, looking more at peace than Eragon remember him being.

Shifting closer to Thorn, Eragon felt a presence lightly press against his mind. Being careful, he opened up just a tad, hearing Murtagh's voice echo in his head.

_It has been too long Brother. And might I say it took us quite a while to find you._

Eragon smiled as he responded. _That was the point, we didn't want just everyone to be able to find us. It is good to see you Murtagh. _Projecting his thoughts to Thorn, Eragon said the same to him.

After agreeing to meet in the woods below, Eragon felt Arya's mind flow into his.

_Well? What did he come here for? _

_I don't know yet, he didn't say. We'll speak more about it on the ground though._

Arya seemed content with his answer, but he knew it wouldn't last. She may have been a patient being, but Eragon knew that she would want answers.

Upon landing, Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya all dismounted. Eragon and Murtagh engaged in a rough embrace, smiling and chatting away while Arya waited some few feet away, watching and waiting. They talked for a few moments until Eragon felt the need to ask them the question that both Arya and him wanted to know.

"So what brings you here Murtagh? Last we spoke you seemed intent on being alone." He look at his brother, trying to read him. He efforts were futile, for Murtagh had a face of stone.

Murtagh sighed and fiddled with his thumbs as he stared down at his boots. "That we were...But it seemed high time that we rejoined the world. Things are changing, Eragon, and we aren't sure if it's for the better or not."

Nodding in understanding, Eragon thought back to the visions that had been haunting his sleep lately. He shivered at the thought, avoiding a questioning look from Arya. Though she had been in his head the majority of these past few weeks, he had kept her blocked from those memories. It was an attempt to keep her from worrying, but he knew that she was going to ask about it sooner rather than later.

Getting back to the topic at hand, Eragon blocked that part of his mind as he turned to Murtagh. "If you will follow Arya and I, we will lead you back to Du Fells Shur'tugalar." Climbing atop Saphira, the three Riders made their way back. Eragon gave Murtagh a short tour, introducing him to his students along with their dragons. Thong and Fang looked identical, amusing Eragon as they stared at each other.

Some time after the tour ended and everyone expect the trio had retreated to bed, Eragon showed Murtagh to a room he could stay in. Eragon and Arya were about to bid him goodnight when Murtagh asked if Eragon would stay behind. Closing the door and casting a spell to hide their conversation, Eragon and Murtagh sat down near the window.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching to moon shine in the night sky, until Murtagh spoke first.

"Eragon have you been having...visions?"

Eragon tensed up at the mention of them but nodded, "Yes, I have been having them a lot recently. They mostly involve a...being. I don't know what he is but I do know he has plans. Why do you ask?" He turned to his brother and noticed the fear in his eyes.

"Because I have been having the same visions. A thing that calls itself Vorean appears to me almost every night and speaks of coming home. He is something else. He is neither human nor elf or cave dwelling dwarf. And he speaks of the Urgals as mere beast of burden." Murtagh looked to Eragon, the fear still in his eyes. "What is it? What are we to do?"

Eragon was shocked beyond words. He had never seen Murtagh act like this. He had always been stoic, never wavering even in the worst situation. To see him like this out fear deep in Eragon's heart.

"Murtagh you need to calm down. I know what you speak of but we have time. How much is something I am not sure of but we have time to prepare and warn the others, of that I am certain." He laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just try and get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Eragon stood, as did Murtagh. The fear was gone from his eyes and was replaced with the coolness he always had. Feeling a bit better, he left and went to his own chambers. As he walked he thought to himself, wondering why Murtagh had been so afraid. Even at the feet of Galbatorix he showed no fear. Eragon knew that he was afraid then but he had always remained behind a stone wall. He decided that he would speak to him about why he was so afraid in the morning.

Pushing open the door, Eragon smiled as he saw Arya wandering around his room in one of his tunics. She had a small smile on her face as she read from the book in her hands. Careful not to disturb her, he brushed past her to lay down. She reached out and gently took his hand, pulling him back as she set the book aside.

"You've been away for quite a while...is everything alright?" She looked into his eyes, warm emerald orbs staring at him.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Everything is fine." He was lying, but he didn't want her to worry. What he forgot to account for though, was the fact that she was in his head.

"Tell me the truth Eragon." Her voice was soft but firm, showing that she was not going to take no for an answer.

Sighing, Eragon sat her down on the bed and told her everything. He told her about the nightmarish visions he had been having. He endured telling her every detail about them, some of them he had to show her through his mind because he had no words.

"...So this is why I haven't been sleeping as of late. Every time I even blink, I see this Vorean staring at me." He shuddered a little, so Arya wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about this Eragon..." She whispered softly.

He gently rubbed her back, "Its alright, you deserved to know."

After some more soft words of comfort, they both agreed to lay down to bed. He curved his body around hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her warm.

"Goodnight Eragon..." whispered Arya as sleep enveloped them both.

"Goodnight Arya..." At that, he closed his eyes. He felt Arya join her mind with his, shielding him from his visions. He smiled in his sleep, knowing that he was going to get a full nights rest.

**So what did you guys think? I struggled a lot with this chapter, what with the return of Murtagh and all. Its not that long but it took me a while to write. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	8. An Invitation

**Hello readers, I am so sorry about the wait! I had lost my motivation to write for a while there, but I found it again! I will try updating every week or so from now on, unless something pops up. Anyways, sorry for the wait, again! Read and Review!**

**~NitexXxMare**

The Journey Home

Eragon woke the next morning, feeling well rested and the strength returned to his bones. Climbing out of bed, careful not to disturb Arya who was still sleeping, he made his way over to the window, watching the sun rise. He stood there for a few moments, until he felt warm hands wrap around his waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it my love?" Whispered Arya. She softly placed her lips against his shoulder, causing him to smile.

He spoke in the ancient language, "But not as beautiful as you my dear."

He turned to her and softly placed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. She returned the kiss, but much to his disagreement she pulled away.

"Now now Master Eragon...You have a class to teach." She laughed softly, walking across the room to dress herself.

He watched for a moment, captivated, before he too got dressed. They shared a quick kiss then proceeded to the Main Hall.

Everyone sat around the table, Arya and Murtagh on either side of Eragon as they all chatted away about what the plan was for the day.

Narga was speaking at the moment, "I think some hand-to-hand combat would do good for today. You never know when you aren't going to have a weapon."

Eragon nodded slightly, "That is true...We might as well. Everyone head to the training fields on foot, a morning workout will do you all a bit of good. Arya, Murtagh and I will be there momentarily."

The students went to stand when the Main Hall doors burst open and a group of elves came forth. Alarmed at the sudden intrusion, Eragon stood up, hand on his sword hilt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eragon asked, letting his sword go.

Blodgharm stepped forward, bowing slightly. "My apologies for the sudden intrusion Ebrithil, but you have a message and the person delivering it said it was of the utmost importance." He stood and looked Eragon in the eye before taking the letter from another elf next to him.

He walked over and handed the letter to Eragon, then took a step back as he read it aloud:

**Eragon,**

**Greetings from the Royal Court of the Queen Nasuada. I am Her Majesty's Esteemed Adviser Lord Gerald, and it is with great pleasure that I write you with invitations to the Queen's marriage to King Orrin of Surda.**

At the Eragon paused briefly and glanced to Murtagh, seeing a gleam of pain in his eyes disappear as son as it happened.

**The wedding will be held within the month, taking place in Ilirea. You and whoever resides with you at your establishment is welcome to attend the occasion. The best of luck on your travels.**

**Her Majesty's Esteemed Adviser,**

**Lord Gerald**

Eragon looked up from the letter just in time to hear the Main Hall doors slam shut as Murtagh stormed out. He was tempted to follow but Eragon thought it best to leave him be.

Narga was the first to speak, "Well he seems to have a high opinion of himself." He mocked the letter in a posh tone, "Her Majesty's Esteemed Adviser, Lord Kiss-ass."

The students seemed to find this incredibly hilarious and joined in on the fun, each of them taking on high and mighty tones as they spoke to each other. Cel seemed to have a hard time getting the voice right, so he just settled for bowing and walking all stiffly, imitating a court advisor. Eragon would've found it very amusing but his worry over Murtagh was his main concern.

Arya put a hand on his shoulder and swept his concern away, with a thought, _Leave him be, he just needs time._

Eragon smiled softly and turned to his students, watching as they all joked around with each other. Hating to spoil the fun but knowing they need to prepare, Eragon stood and cleared his throat.

"Alright alright, enough." The room quieted down, but he could still here the occasional snicker. "I know you're all having fun but it seems we have a trip to prepare for. Go and pack things you need for a long trip. Make sure to bring coats along with thin clothes, seeing as how we'll go through every terrain imaginable." He smiled and shooed the off, "Go on!"

They all hopped up and ran for their rooms, laughing and rough housing along the way. Eragon smiled as he shook his head, him and Arya heading for their quarters.

Eragon was bustling about the room, trying to find what he might or might not need. He thought he might need maps, in case his memory failed him, but he packed too many and didn't have room for clothing.

He was close to just tossing the bag out of the window when a soft hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Arya, smiling and on the verge of laughing.

"Eragon my love its just a bag, you need to calm down." She let his wrist go, smiling still.

"But what if I don't pack enough maps and get us lost, or don't have enough clothes and end up freezing to death? You think spending months on the road would've taught me to pack more efficiently! I swear if I-" He was cut off when Arya placed her lips to his, soothing his mind.

She pulled away and smiled at him, "How about I pack for the both of us, you go make sure your students are doing what they need to, and make sure to pass the news to the dragons."

Eragon nodded, still in a partial daze, captivated by her eyes and pursed lips. She smiled again and gave him a light push towards the door, "Get going, you."

He smiled sheepishly and left, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks burned slightly.

As he roamed to halls of his students, occasionally peaking in on their rooms as he went, Eragon thought about Murtagh. Eragon always had his suspicions that he and Nasuada had some form of bond since they were imprisoned together with Galbatorix. He always was tempted to ask his half-brother about it, but something told him that he shouldn't.

He peaked in on the twins room, seeing as how it looked like a pig sty more than anything, and decided to move on before the smell incapacitated him. He looked in Ria's room across the hall, smiling at the fact that her room was just the opposite of the twins.

He checked in on the others, seeing as how they ranged from pig sty to immaculately clean. He went to the Den, popping in just long enough to let the dragons know of the recent events. Most seemed excited at the trip, especially Near. He was like his Rider, talkative and full of energy, sometimes much to the annoyance of the other dragons.

As he left, he had to stifle laughter as Near bounced around, letting his thoughts ring out to everyone at once.

_A trip guys! Can you feel the excitement running through your muscles?!_

He heard Ristav, being short tempered, growl at Near. _You're going to feel something else run through your muscles if you don't let me sleep._

At that, Near laid down, twitching as he tried to control himself.

Upon returning to his room, he could hear humming from beyond the door. He smiled as he listened to his lover's sweet voice. He pushed open the door and leaned on the frame, watching Arya walk to and fro, humming and packing their things.

As she bent over slightly to set things down, Eragon averted his eyes and felt his cheeks turn red. It was worse when he heard her speak to him

"Do you not like what you see, my love?" He turned and saw her smiling, arms crossed under her breasts and lips pursed slightly.

"N-No! I-I mean yes I-" He was cut short by Arya's laughter as she approached him.

"I'm only teasing Eragon, no need to babble like a fool." She kissed him softly, standing on her toes as she did so.

Eragon smiled weakly, defeated. "No need to tease..."He gently grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, softly and slowly. He was surprised when she kissed back roughly, albeit hungrily it seemed. He went to pull away for a breath but she bit his lip and held him in place.

He returned the passionate kiss with nervousness, never having really been in a relationship with a woman before. Arya must've sensed it, because she pulled away with a small smile.

"Sorry...I uh...Got a tad carried away it seems. I should get pack to packing." She smiled and kissed his cheek then returned to the bags, leaving Eragon with flushed cheeks and a muddled mind.

He went over to her and started helping her pack clothes, and some necessary maps and some other things. After packing Eragon and Arya went down to the Main Hall to have a nice dinner before the long trip home.

Upon arriving, they saw that Desit was standing on the table, walking to and fro and he told a story. Eragon didn't know if it was true or not, but he decided to sit and listen.

"...And in the dead of night, you can still hear the high pitched scream of the cursed Urgal." He then turned to Cel, "You know you sound kind of like him"

At that Cel jumped up with a grin on his face, "Thats it!" He jumped onto the table and the two began to do a mock battle with what seemed to be turkey legs.

All the students around whooped and cheered, some rooting for Desit, others for Cel. Eragon didn't care who won, but he enjoyed himself more than he had these past few weeks. They ate and drank through the night, telling stories of their lives or legends of their cultures. Ria, being talkative, had more than her fair share of stories to tell.

The twins had their own, but everyone was quick to silence them, seeing as they always finished each others sentences, givings others headaches. Dreg and Fran told their own story of their life in what seemed to be a death camp before the Empire fell. This lead to long moment of silence before Narga jumped on the table, nearly falling as he was drunk. He tried to dance and failed, but he broke the ice.

Eragon noticed that Murtagh hadn't showed up to dinner, so he excused himself and went searching for him.

Some half hour later, Eragon found him walking the gardens, admiring the plants and feeding what animals came near him. Quickly catching up, Eragon said nothing, but let the silence sit until Murtagh spoke.

"Sorry I didn't come to dinner, has everyone gone to bed?"

"No, but some of them may pass out soon enough. They seem to be in high spirits, even the dragons are excited about the trip."

Murtagh frowned slightly, tossing bits of bread to a collection of doves on the path way. "Why him Eragon?"

Eragon knew what he meant but he didn't know what to say. "Why do we choose anybody? Sometimes for love, sometimes for peace. Maybe Nasuada did it for the latter."

"But why? I mean...I didn't expect her to choose me over him...But the thought is nice." Murtagh's voice broke, and he quickly cleared his throat to cover it up.

Eragon was surprised yet again by Murtagh's display of emotions, but he held it in check. "Sometimes things happen that we don't want to, Brother. If you truly care about Nasuada, you will put her happiness before your jealousy." Eragon knew his words were rough, but it was the truth.

Murtagh nodded, "Thank you Eragon...Shall we head back to dinner?"

Eragon nodded and they both walked back to dinner, greeted by drunken cheers as they walked though the doors. The students seemed to like Murtagh, despite his history, and welcomed him to their little family.

When it was time to rest, Eragon had to carry a tipsy Arya to their quarters, trying not to trip himself. He set her on the bed and within moments she was asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before laying next to her, and drifting into drunken dreams.

**So? What did you guys think? I personally had trouble writing this chapter, writers block and such. I know Murtagh is a little open in this chapter, emotionally speaking, and I hope thats ok! From now on I will try and focus on character development for the students, seeing as how I have barely any development for them. Also, the Nasuada/Orrin thing isnt a favorite of mine, but i think you guys will like what happens later on. ;) But anyways, remember that reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	9. Eating with the Stars

**Hey readers, I know this update came rather quickly and the chapter is probably poorly written, but I wanted to repay you guys for not updating for so long! Anyways, I will let you get to reading, have fun!**

**~NitexXxMare**

Eating with the Stars

It had been three days since the trip back home had started, and they had not made very much progress. Eragon thought that if he flew back to Du Fells Shur'tugalar at the speed he and Saphira use to fly, they would e there in maybe a days time.

_This is what I get for dragging along nine children and their dragons. _Eragon thought to himself as they made camp and barely sunset.

_Well not all of them are as tired as others. Lein, Cel, along with Dreg and his sister with their dragons seem to not have a problem at all. _Saphira commented, though she wasn't there to see it herself as she was out hunting with Firnen.

Eragon sighed and set his pack down as the students all lounged around, staring at the setting sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Desit, speaking to all of the group.

"I think so. The way to colors just seem to glow across the sky and change the colors of the leaves almost, oh its just..." Ria was rambling again, much to the dissatisfaction of the others.

Luthin was the first to cut her off, "Anyways, enough of your rambling."

His brother Tial repeated after him, "Yeah, enough."

Greg spoke next, something not everyone was use to hearing yet. He spoke softly and without looking away from the sunset, but sounded as deep as Cel. "If she wants to talk, she can talk."

Narga raised his eyebrows and seemed about to say something smart, but Vis smacked him on the arm, shooting him a glare that clearly meant to keep quiet.

She should have shot that look to the twins, for suddenly they were up in arms, ready to fight Dreg who stood a couple feet above them.

"If I want to talk, I can!" Shouted Luthin as he drew his sword.

"Yeah, we can talk!" Agreed Tial, drawing his own sword.

Dreg let out a sigh and stood, even as Eragon did the same. It seemed the three were ready to come to blows when suddenly they couldn't move. They struggled and squirmed but their bodies wouldn't respond.

Eragon walked between the three, eyeing them individually. "You need to get your tempers in check, _boys._ Or so help me I will FORCE you to walk to Ilirea without stopping!"

The twins were the first to try and nod, so Eragon let them go, but it seemed that Dreg was not backing down. He simply tightened his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.

"They need to learn respect..." He said, forcing the words through a locked jaw.

Eragon stood in front of him, looking in his eyes even as everyone watched nervously.

"You could use some yourself Dreg, and I will be happy to teach you some. Are you going to behave yourself? Or will I have to embarrass you here? " Eragon stared at Dreg, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

Dreg stared at him, grinding his teeth until he spoke, "No."

"No what?"

"No...Eragon-ebrithil." He spat the words out, venom filling his tone.

Eragon let him go, standing in the middle of the small camp. "I will not tolerate fighting among you. If it is all in good fun, have at it. But never draw a sword against your family." Eragon glared at the twins, the last sentence meant for them.

"Protect each other, not the opposite." At that, Eragon walked off into the treeline, looking for a place to meditate.

Eragon walked into the camp sometime later, smiling as he saw Arya had return from her quest to gather to wild plants grown in this area. Murtagh had returned also, having been on a scouting mission on the trail ahead with Thorn.

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary?" Eragon asked his brother.

Murtagh simply shrugged and gave a, "Eh," in response.

Happy with the answer, Eragon sat next to Arya as she sorted the edible plants from the non. He watched as she deftly moved from one plant to the next, as if she already knew which was which.

"How do you know the plants here? As far as I know, you've never been this far east." He continued watching, not knowing half the plants himself.

She waited a moment before answering, her concentration keeping her from doing so. "Some of the plants are in Alagaesia, so I went with the familiars."

Eragon nodded, understanding as he got up again and walked around the perimeter. There was still too much energy in his bones from him to just sit, so he paced. The couple students who were also feeling the same wandered from the camp, seeking to expend some energy before it became too dark to see without help.

After pacing for what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Eragon sat down and stared at the fire, seeking to entrance himself with the flames. He could hear the soft snores of some of the students sleeping, along with the footsteps of others around the camp. He thought he heard something else beyond that, but dismissed it as an animal in the brush.

"What is it Master?" Asked Vis, for it seemed she was the only one awake but still at camp besides Arya.

"Oh nothing, just listening." He answered and smiled softly at her before staring into the fire again.

She simply nodded and left him to his business. As Eragon listened he could hear the beats of Saphira's and Firnen's wings as the returned from hunting and who knows what else.

Saphira asked if anything exciting happened while they were away and he simply sent her the memory of the disagreement from earlier.

She dismissed it with a mental huff along with, _I would have trapped them under my tail and made them stay there for the night._

Eragon laughed softly to himself, knowing she was serious. _Just hurry and get back, its almost time to turn in._

She agreed and landed nearby, laying in a different clearing seeing that she and Firnen were both too big for their current one.

_I will be here, wake me if you need me._

Eragon wished her goodnight and leaned against the rock behind him, staring up at the stars above him.

Arya joined him after a few moments, leaning against him as they both shared the view.

"I have always been captivated by the stars..." Arya said softly, as to not wake the others. "On a clear night like this, you could see hundreds of them, going on for leagues."

Eragon smiled and kisses the top of her head, "But they don't compare to you my dear."

Arya laughed softly and kissed his cheek, "Must you always say I am more beautiful than anything?"

He nodded and spoke in the ancient language, "Yes, I must." He kissed her then, softly and tenderly.

They pulled away after a moment, staring at the stars again.

They laid there for some time, minds and bodies wrapped around each other as they shared thoughts and emotions until they fell asleep.

The next morning, most everyone woke with groans of pain from sleeping on the ground and no fancy meals to eat.

Narga, as always, complained first. "Why are we out here...We should be home in bed." He let out a groan along with his stomach.

The few among the group of kids who didn't complain were Cel, Lein, Dreg, and Fran. They were slow to wake but they still woke in the first place.

Eragon laughed to himself, thinking back to his days of riding with Brom, the days on the saddle had nearly driven him mad but he got used to it, and so will they.

After a quick and light breakfast, they were on their way again. They had only been on dragon back for a few hours when there were already complaints of hunger, exhaustion, and downright not wanting to continue. Eragon, already agitated with their slow progress, ignored them and pushed on.

The dragons seemed to not have a problem except their riders, who were nothing but walking complaints.

"I'm tired!" Yeller Narga, slouching in his saddle.

"Me too! I want to go home! Why can't we just write a letter back and say we're busy?" Agreed Ria, who usually wasn't one to agree with Narga.

At that, Murtagh, who was at the head of the group along with Eragon and Arya, went into a steep dive and landed on the ground below. Curious, Eragon turned back and landed with him.

"Murtagh? What is-" He was cut off as Murtagh held a hand up.

After a couple moments they were joined by the others. Cel, who thought it was a quick break, stayed in the saddle.

_What is it Murtagh-Thorn-Rider? _Asked Ristav, thinking he had discovered something.

Altear asked the same question for both him and his rider Dreg.

Song, a very quiet dragon, spoke against them. _Maybe he didn't find something fools, maybe he is waiting for us to be quiet._

She normally wasn't too temperamental, from what Fran told Eragon. Song usually didn't speak around humans, seeing as how she isn't comfortable around them except around Fran and Dreg.

Everyone was quiet then, waiting for Murtagh as he stood there.

_Murtagh? _Asked Thorn, worried for his rider.

"You...You are all a bunch of spoiled brats." Spat Murtagh, grinding his teeth together.

Eragon was taken back. "Murtagh, you need to relax."

"Relax? Relax?!" We have mere weeks until this wedding and here we are, maybe a days ride from home!" He shouted.

Desit thought different. "Not true! We've been flying for a few days!"

Murtagh turned to him, eyes boring into Desit's. "Days? Every couple hours you sorry lot are complaining of exhaustion and hunger! This progress is painfully slow, and you are are making it so!"

Everyone was quiet, even Eragon and Arya, knowing he was right.

"I remember that when you rode, you rode until the horses couldn't move anymore!" Shouted Murtagh.

"Murtagh this isn't like before, we aren't on the run."

Murtagh turned to Eragon then, "Aren't we?!"

Eragon sighed and refrained from saying anymore, knowing that Murtagh wanted to get to Nasuada, and that this trip was important to him.

The group was silent, until Desit mounted Roan and took off. Ria followed suit, Dreg and Fran after her. Everyone was in the air, waiting on Eragon and Murtagh as they talked.

"Murtagh I know this is important to you but you have to go easy on them, they aren't as cut out for constant riding yet. Same as us when we were in their position."

"I know but they need to get use to it, if what we think is coming does end up here soon, they're going to want to run." At that, he mounted Thorn and took off, flying past the others.

Eragon sighed and mounted Saphira, setting his legs in the straps.

_You have to go easy on him also, Eragon. He is in pain, and you need to realize that. _She said, taking off quickly and following the others.

_I know. I'll go easy on him. _

Later that night, long after the sun set and they were done riding, they all were gathered around the fire and enjoying a soup gathered by Arya. No one was talking, seeing as even Eragon was tired.

Cel wasn't eating, happy to just lay down and stare at the sky, until something peculiar happened.

"Master..." Cel started, until Eragon cut him off.

"Cel you already said you weren't going to eat, please tell me you are going to stick by it." Eragon begged.

"No, not that. Are the stars suppose to move?"

Eragon shrugged, "They don't really move, with the rotation of the earth...Wait, why?"

Cel pointed to the sky, "I do not think the stars move this way, Master."

At that, Eragon looked up at the sky to see that the stars were, in fact, moving. They looked to be dancing around each other, doing loops and twirls and such. He lightly tapped Arya, only to find she was already staring.

He quietly reached for his sword in case it was an odd attack, but Arya stopped him. He briefly got a flash from that night when he gave her the flower, so many years ago, and the spirits arrived to investigate.

He simply nodded and let them be as they slowly floated down, much to the amazement and nervousness of the students. Some were reluctant to touch them, others wanted nothing but. Lein was the first to touch one, a look of pure joy showing on his face and even on his dragon Farvel, whose lips were trying to form a smile.

The spirits moved from person to person, Dreg being the only one unwilling to touch them, much to the disappointment of the others.

Murtagh was the last to touch it, very lightly touching the outside as his face lit up with joy. He stayed like this for a few moments, the others watching with intense stares, as they had never seen Murtagh with such an open display of emotion.

Some time after the spirits had left, and the excited chatter had died down, Murtagh and Eragon were watching the distant spirits float off into the night.

"What did they show you?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh was silent for a moment, and smiled. "They showed me what I truly desired."

Eragon turned to him then, "And what is that?"

"A family."

**Hello again, and hope you enjoyed! Like I said before, I didn't like how closed off Murtagh was to others. I plan on making him a tad more open, at least to Eragon and Arya. I hope there was some more character development for you guys, and hope you liked it! Anyways, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	10. Home on the Horizon

**Hello there readers and so sorry for the wait! A few personal things have come up and I also have finals. As I said before, I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I have time. Anyways, I will let you read!**

**~NitexXxMare**

Home on the Horizon

They had been traveling for about a week at a constant pace it seemed, thanks to Murtagh's words of wisdom a few days earlier. Arya said they would be coming up on the edge of Du Weldenvarden with the next couple of days, and Eragon hoped so. The group might have been traveling at a better speed, but the students still complained.

Even after Murtagh's spout of anger, they still tried to stall the long flight as much as possible and if that didn't succeed, the complaints would ensue. Eragon didn't mind though, his mind was set on home, as was Saphira's. After twelve long years of staring through glass at his family and friends, he was eager and nervous to see them again.

Murtagh's mind was a different story though, a turmoil of anger, jealousy, pain, and a whole slew of emotions he didn't have words for. Eragon had tried to ask him about it, but Murtagh always waved it off, so Eragon just decided to leave well enough alone.

Arya was a tad more timid than usual, but wouldn't say why. Eragon simply had to guess that seeing Dathedr again was making her nervous. The students were kind of indifferent is what Eragon thought, they were neither excited or nervous. It puzzled him, seeing as how they had all been born and raised there. It seemed they had their hearts and minds on just going back to Du Fells Shur'tugalar.

The only one who seemed remotely happy to return to Alagaesia was Lein, considering they were within a days flight from his homeland. Eragon didn't try to excite them at the prospect of going home, to him the energy would've been wasted.

On the final day before they were to reach Du Weldenvarden though, it was a different story. The students didn't sleep, they didn't seem to stop talking, and none of them wanted to rest even when their dragons were exhausted.

Even Dreg, silent as he was at most times, was talkative as Ria. It seemed that he and his sister weren't born in Alagaesia, in fact never been there. The prospect of seeing something new seemed to excite the both of them, for even when Eragon laid there in his waking dreams, he could hear them whispering.

"What do you think it will be like?" Fran whispered.

"Beautiful, with rolling green hills and castles of exquisite stones!" Dreg whispered back, a little louder than his sister.

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake the others..."

There were similar conversations through the night that made Eragon smile. They were like wide eyed children seeing a new toy.

Eragon didn't mind though, neither did anyone else. It was a new step for them, a new chapter in life.

Arya stirred next to him, apparently woken up by the siblings whispering.

She didn't speak, simply rubbed her mind on his, joined together as they always were now. _Are they still talking about Alagaesia?_

_Yes, can you blame them? Its been some time since the war, it ought to look beautiful._

She sent him a brief image of Ilirea in its whole glory, instead of the room Eragon normally saw. _And it does._

She shifted closer to him, laying her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around the front of his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, love and compassion flowing from his mind to hers. He felt her smile against his chest as she drifted into her waking dreams along with him.

The next morning was full of excitement as everyone bustled around to get their things together for the last stretch of their journey before reaching Elven lands.

Ria was jumping around their hastily made camp, clapping her hands and squealing about how excited she was. Cel eventually tired of her jabbering, and hefted her over his shoulder, tossing her up onto her dragon.

Near didn't complain, he was glad his rider was done talking, for the moment at least.

As everyone mounted and was prepared, Luthin asked a question.

"When will we know we are in this place, "Ellesmera"?"

"Yeah, when?" His brother Tial repeated.

Arya simply smiled, "You'll know."

Firnen took off after that, sounding a jubilant roar. Saphira followed suit, as did the others.

_Are you happy to return home little one? _Asked Saphira. Arya was listening, along with Firnen.

He smiled a little wider, _Yes. Yes I am. _

It was a simple answer but they could feel the excitement rolling in waves from his mind.

_As am I! _Saphira loosed another roar, along with a jet of flame as she took a steep climb then dived back down, gaining speed and a massive lead ahead of the others.

Firnen roared and chased after her, his bass like voice booming in Eragon's head. _You think to win so easily? I will be sure to prove you wrong!_

And so the race home began, and it didn't just involve Firnen and Saphira. Soon enough, the entire group had begun to try and take the lead, eager to spot the first glimpse of Du Weldenvarden.

Desit and Roan, clever as they were as a pair, decided to try the move Saphira had done earlier, only they climbed higher and took a steeper dive. They soon were just a speck in the distance. They maintained the lead, and Eragon could hear Desit shouting back at them.

"C'mon you slow pokes! You can do better than that!"

Eragon laughed as Saphira put on a burst of speed, eager to be challenged. She flew past Roan before he could even turn around, leaving Desit in awe.

She stopped some few hundred paces away and announced to everyone, _I can see the trees in the distance! Shouldn't be more than an a couple hours!_

She hovered in place for a few moments, he sides shaking from the vigorous last few hours of flight.

_Do you want to rest Saphira? _He asked, worried about her ragged breathing.

_I...Think that is best... _Not soon after she finished speaking, she set herself in a slow descent into a clearing below before coming to a rough landing.

Eragon quickly undid the saddle so that she did not lay on it and make it impossible later on. After the removal of the saddle, Saphira went and curled herself under a large oak, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Curious as he was to why she didn't pester him about finishing the journey, he let her be.

Arya was the first to join him on the ground, not bothering to take the saddle off Firnen, seeing as he wasn't tired as Saphira was.

"Is she alright? It isn't like her to stop so close to her destination." Arya said, a hint of worry in her voice.

Eragon nodded as he went about collecting wood from the clearing. "She seems fine, just tired is all. I was tempted to ask why, but I thought to best to leave her to rest."

At the mention of Saphira's tiredness, Firnen seem to develop a gleam in his eye, and went and laid with Saphira.

Curious, yet again, Eragon questioned him. "Do you perhaps know something I don't?"

Firnen simply huffed as a response and drifted into sleep along with Saphira. Now slightly aggravated, Eragon huffed as well, about to question him further before Arya set a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it alone, Eragon, and let them rest." She released him and went about looking for edible plants.

He was about to argue, but Arya simply shushed him before he could. He set the sticks in the center of the clearing, putting a wall of rocks around them to keep the sticks in place. He lit them with a simple word then went about setting out his bedroll.

Arya was still looking for some extra food to add to their dinner after Eragon was finished, so he decided to walk around the woods and enjoy the scenery. The forest was nice, resembling the trees with the forest of Du Weldenvarden, which didn't surprise Eragon, seeing as how close they were together.

He didn't wander long until he found a rather large boulder that peaked out over the trees, it looked easy enough to climb so that's what he did. The sun was setting in the direction the boulder was leaning, so Eragon sat and watched, admiring the beauty of it.

As he watched he heard the rustle of brush and a familiar mind rub his. Arya climbed up with him, setting herself next to Eragon and wrapping an arm around his, softly kissing his shoulder before turning to the sunset.

"Always the same, but always just as beautiful as before." She said softly, trying not to disturb the peace of the moment.

Eragon smiled and turned, kissing the top of her head before watching the sun set behind what looked to be Du Weldenvarden. Before long, the sun was no longer visible, but it's light remained. They bother sat there, enjoying the warmth and company of each other before returning to camp.

When they arrived, they heard Lein telling the others of the beauty of Ellesmera and Du Weldenvarden's other cities.

"Centuries of work and magic have molded houses from the very trees themselves, letting nature be our home instead of stone buildings." Lein said, describing it to them like it was a legend of old.

"Is it true Master, are the houses as beautiful as he says?" Asked Fran, eagerness in her eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, though you can't use words to describe their beauty. Only your eyes can see that for themselves. You will see soon enough."

She nodded and returned to listening to Lein. Eragon sat on his bedroll, Arya joining him as they watched the fire dance before them, and Lein tell stories of Ellesmera. Murtagh sat among them, having never been to the elf capital himself, absorbing every detail and committing them to memory.

"And deep in the heart of the forest, lies to Menoa Tree, the mother of the forest. Her story begins with Linnea, an elderly elf woman who loved the forest, and would even sing to the trees."

Lein then began the tale of the Menoa Tree, and how it came to be. Eragon didn't listen though, finding the story depressing, along with the fact that he didn't want to think about the possibility of Arya leaving.

_Do not think such things, Eragon. _Arya said to him, her tone firm but loving. _I love you, more than words will ever do justice, and I will remain by your side until I can no longer._

Eragon smiled and turned to her, giving her a long passionate kiss that she returned. They stayed like this for a moment, enjoying each others embrace before they finally released for breath. Arya smiled at him, giving him a soft peck on the nose as she leaned her forehead on his.

"And I love you Arya, and nothing will change that." He kissed her again, a small kiss seeing as he was still out of breath.

She laughed softly and turned back to the fire, resting her head on his shoulder. Murtagh glanced at him, a small smile on his face but pain in his eyes. Eragon smiled in return, feeling sorry for his brother, knowing being so close to home was driving him crazy.

"...And when she found them together, she felt so hurt and angry that she stabbed them both! Though not soon after, she felt guilty for killing the man she once loved, and she ran into the forest. She found the oldest tree in Du Weldenvarden and held onto it, singing herself into the tree for three days and nights. She became one with the tree, still capable of thought and movement, though she hasn't so much as stirred in years."

At this, Lein looked to Eragon. "Well, at least until Master went and tried to burn her."

Eragon laughed, "Ah but that wasn't me, it would be Saphira who tried to burn her!"

_Don't blame me for your nonsense, you had as much to deal with it as I did._

Eragon laughed it off and smiled as the others badgered him with questions of the Menoa Tree and what he did to wake it.

He answered them all until it was time to sleep. As he laid there with Arya he smiled, energy still running through him knowing home was just on the horizon.

**So what did you guys think? Sorry if it seems bland or something is missing, I had a severe case of writers block among other things! Also, I am in the need of a beta reader, seeing as how I am not much good at reading over my chapter before I post them. You can contact me here if you want to qualify, and we will work something out! Oh and thanks for all of the positive support, it means a lot! 333 Remember, reviews are encouraged!**

**~NitexXxMare**


	11. Update

**UPDATE**

**by**

**NitexXxMare**

After my long hiatus, I will be doing my best to get back into writing this book. Over the course of the next couple weeks I will be making several changes. I will cut certain characters that I feel are unnecessary, and I am not skilled enough to balance over two dozen characters with their own personality. If you are disappointed I am truly sorry. I will also be altering the time line, though I am not so sure. Altering a time line after so many chapters being made is a daunting project in and of itself.

The core of the story, along with the values I have placed down, are not going to change. These are mere surface changes, underneath it is still the same. And to reiterate, I am terribly sorry if you will be disappointed by the character cuts, but it is a task that I have not the skill for. I am truly sorry readers, and I hope I don't turn too many of you away.

Now for those who are coming back to this story, welcome! It is good to be back and have my motivation again. I will do my best to get at least a chapter a week after the changes I deem necessary are made. However, I make no promises, seeing as how I balance school during the week, and a job on the weekends. All I ask is that you be patient with me, because I am just one man. Also, I am looking for someone that could maybe proof read any chapters I am going to post in the future.

Preferably someone who has:

Read all of the books

Knows the characters decently well

Is able to point out grammar mistakes

Is also able to point out any points during the story that are lacking, or are perhaps too full.

If you fit any of these requirements, send me a direct message on here and I will do my best to contact you A.S.A.P..

I had honestly not meant to go on for so long, I apologize. I take my leave now, I will see you all soon!

**~NitexXxMare**


End file.
